


Missing the Mark

by hoping_for_rain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Story, Aromantic Alix Kubdel, Gen, One-Shot, have it, it's..., uh uh uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoping_for_rain/pseuds/hoping_for_rain
Summary: Needless to say, Chloé teasing Alix about her "obvious crush" on Kim backfires spectacularly.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Missing the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> haha I just remembered I can post this

It was early in the morning, class hadn’t started yet, but most of the students were already seated anyways, even Marinette, who just managed to slip into the classroom.

Chloé was talking loudly to Sabrina, who wasn’t exactly listening, finishing up some last minute homework that probably wasn’t hers.

“So then, all the girls backed off from my Adri-kins, because they saw me,” Chloé said. She laughed. “They thought I was his girlfriend, silly things. Of course I’m not yet but-”

“Hey Chloé, maybe you could stop talking about Adrien for one second?” Alix said. “I don’t think any of us appreciate it. Especially Adrien.”

Adrien glanced awkwardly at Alix, but didn’t contradict her.

Chloé scoffed. “Like you’re one to talk, Alix,” she said. “The whole class is tired of your constant bantering with Kim.”

“Kim?” Alix said.

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Oh please, your cute little ‘rivalry’ isn’t fooling anyone. You’re just dying to catch his attention aren’t you?”

Alix looked confused. “Wait-”

Chloé laughed. “As if it’ll ever work. Everyone knows Kim is hopelessly obsessed with me~”

“Uh,” Alix said.

Behind them, Kim groaned. “ Chloé , I’m dating Ondine now.”

“Uh- I mean-” Chloé said, backtracking quickly. She flipped her hair. “You’re still not getting anywhere with him.”

Alix exhaled heavily. “You’re saying I have a crush on Kim?”

“Well-”

“Wait you do?” Kim shouted standing up. Max quietly pulled him back down into his seat.

“No!” Alix said, squeezing her eyes shut. “I don’t- Chloé do you seriously think that just because I talk to Kim a lot that I automatically have feelings for him?”

“Well, duh,” Chloé said.

“Oh wow, you spend so much time with Sabrina, Chloé ,” Alix said sarcastically, “Should I be reading into that?”

Sabrina looked up from her homework with wide eyes as Chloé jerked back.”Wha- No! My heart belongs only to Adrien!”

“And Kim’s dating Ondine,” Alix said, “Or did you forget that already?”

“Well,” Sabrina said, “What about you?”

Alix threw her hands in the air. “Maybe I don’t want to date anyone, okay?”

Chloé looked at Alix through narrowed eyes. “That’s not a thing.”

Alix crossed her arms. “It is. I’ve been looking into it. Some people…” she took a deep breath, “Me included, just- aren’t into the whole romance thing.”

Chloé looked suspicious, but before she could say anything Alya interrupted.

“Alix, you’re aromantic!”

“Yeah!” Alix said, looking relieved at the support. “I’m aromantic. You know about that?”

Alya smirked. “Of course girl! I know everything.”

Marinette turned to smile at Alix. “That’s so cool!” she said. “Why didn’t you tell us before?”

Alix shrugged. “I just- wanted to make sure first.”

“Wait- so you’re all just believing her?” Chloé said.

“Yeah?” Alya said, “Why wouldn’t we?”

“Oooh! Alix!” Rose squealed, leaning forward, “You should come with me and Juleka to Pride next June!”

Juleka nodded in agreement.

“Wow, really?” Alix said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“We all support you Alix,” Lila said, placing her hands over her heart. “Back in Atchu, I knew someone who was aromantic, so I understand where you’re coming from.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I hope you don’t mind me inquiring,” Max said, “But being aromantic does not necessarily include being asexual. Do you identify with both terms or something else?”

“Uh- I’ll get back to you on that,” Alix said, rubbing the back of her head. “I’m still figuring myself out.”

“It took me forever to figure out I was bi,” Nathaniel said, “And I’m sure I would still be figuring it out if it wasn’t for Marc. I’m impressed you’ve figured out as much as you did.”

“Well, to be fair,” Alix said, “You do tend to be pretty clueless when it comes to romance. I mean, I know I know more than you, and I’m aro.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Alix?” Adrien said.

“Yeah?” Alix said.

“Uh- Thanks” Adrien said. He glanced towards Chloé, who crossed her arms and turned away. “And congrats on coming out.”

Alix grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways can you believe that we live in a glorious world where aro!Alix is canon?
> 
> I wrote this piece as a promo for a visual novel I'm helping to create. It won't be out for a while, but if you want to check it out go to https://miraculousvn.tumblr.com/ , they're currently looking for artists, animators, and musicians if you want to apply.
> 
> That aside, thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it :)


End file.
